Hells Rise
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: The gates of hell have been opened for some time now, the world is covered in blood and lust. Demons spawn frm the birth of death...Can the one person who was cast out from his past life, put an end to the mayhem and chaos, and bring the world to everlas


Hell's Rise Words of the Unforgiven  
  
In the past, a teen was remembered through out his companion's problems along by his side for life. Kyle succeeded in killing his enemy, Sean, but not the loyalty pledged to him by his followers. In doing so, he himself, suffered dearly. Kyle took a bullet from Sean to the depths of his heart. Kyle's loved ones, were cursed to live on, but not as the powers of being had planned. They sought to end the war that still raged across the land, and cease all of the troubles, to revive prosperity and respect for the planet.  
  
Without Kyle's closest friend, he wouldn't have made it through the bad times; he may have not been able to kill Sean. Fortunately, he did, but left his friend alone, by himself. Injured, Jessie wept for Kyle, as he escaped from that last effort at the warehouse, and hid behind a tree outside, only to watch as his only true family, lost another member, that he held dearly. After the warehouse has exploded into a burst of flames, the police came, and Jessie was carted to the hospital. Against the next few years, nothing was to be done for him. Everyone tried to help him, but all failed in the attempt.  
  
Now, Ten years later, at the age of twenty-seven, Jessie still fights the peril wars that his friend sought to bring an end to. This is his story, shall it be written, and thus it must be told.  
  
Thursday 7:42 P.M., Port Angeles Back street Fighting Tournament  
  
Three young women cheered on as they watched two fighters battle it out in the arena. The younger one was clearly winning by a long shot, taking punches and kicks like they were fleabites, and then sending double forced impact into the skulls of his enemies. Throughout the day, the tournament had raged on. Police had shown up several times to make sure that it was in hand, some even joined a quarrel or two, but lost quite quickly to the younger man's blows. Only three men remained in the tournament, one policeman, Jessie, and a guy who appeared to have a glass jaw lining. First were the policeman and the jaw man.  
  
The Jaw man took every blow, making no effort to block or dodge any of them, until the policeman shook in rage and envy, and struck out. Unfortunately, the jaw man had wanted him to do so. What appeared to be a shattering of glass was infact, a shattering of bones, knuckles to be precise. The crowd shivered with a weary eye when the sound enlighten from the policeman's hand. He grabbed his hand, and screamed, holding it, as it throbbed and swelled exceedingly. Before he could do anything else, the jaw man had sent a flying roundhouse. A thump to the ground alarmed, as a bell ringed to signal the fight was over.  
  
The Three girls screamed in delight, as Jessie had stepped his way up onto the arena, popping his own knuckles and laughing to himself. The bell, and it started. "You do know, I'm not as fucked up as that policeman to make the same mistake...." he grinned, the tone of his voice reassuring himself to win. The jaw man's mouth gaped open as he had just realized who his opponent was. He stared blankly, as a small sweat drop rolled down his face."Y-y-your Gaddy's friend!" he trembled slowly. He blinked, and then fell to the ground. Jessie smiled, as he took his wrist and placed it back in place, the metal plating clinging together as it formed a human hand again" Glad you noticed...."he quirked mildly. The bell sounded again, and it was all over.  
  
"Yay, he won!" Lillian screamed over the crowds insistent cheering. Amber whapped her over the back of her head, as Lillian went immediately to rub the now forming bulge "Hhmm... Guess she does have a brain up there." Amber protested," It took you THAT long to figure out Jessie was gonna win.... damn girl, your retarded or something." Stephanie didn't say a word, she just leaped up onto the arena and crashed into Jessie's arms, in which he met corrosively. They both kissed each other on the lips, and walked to collect the prizes. Lillian watched both Stephanie and Jessie walk, holding hands together, and leaned in close to Amber" You know, I bet they're gonna fuck when they get home... I bet you twenty dollars that they're gonna fuck each other, for at least two hours." she smiled; knowing Amber would take any bet. Amber got a grin of self pride, and leaned in "Your on...and....." she smacked Lillian across the face "your it!" Lillian ran after amber, dust flying from the sides as they ran over people and crashed after Steph and Jess.  
  
Friday 9:07 A.M. Banner Residence  
  
"LILLIAN!!! Get Out OF MY Kitchen!" boomed a raging voice. Jessie had strung into the kitchen, carrying a pan by its arm, his eyes glinting red as he dropped it into the sink, and picked the girl up by her waist. "Hey! Let me go u ass!" She screamed. With out her even noticing, she was sent flying onto the couch, landing on her back, then falling off of it to the hard floor. "OWE!" was all she managed to say. Stephanie and amber both looked at her, both trying to stop each other from laughing. Amber watched, smiling as Lillian started to stand up, "You have always known that's his kitchen, and no one goes in it?" Lillian looked at her, and gave a tongue, "Cus I can!" She got up, and tore to the back room, finding her own place on her bed, and eating her candy bars.  
  
Stephanie stood up, and went to the kitchen door, knocking lightly, and then waltzed in. "Hey Hun," Jessie stated, and kept on cooking away, stirring his rice and mixing his poultry. "You know, you think she would learn, NOT to come in here and mess with your things." "Yah, I know, she's a crazy blonde, what do you expect." Stephanie smiled, and moved up to him, looking him all over from behind, seeing the white of his cooking apron. "You know, you look nice in that apron, makes you look, sexy, I can almost taste your essence." she smiled, cuddling her arms around his waist while he cut away at the carrots. She licked the back of his neck, still cooing into his ear. "Mmmm, your so hard" she smiled, rubbing his now steadily growing bulge. Jessie blushed, and cut away faster, "Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, non-sexual thoughts, non-sexual thoughts!!!" he kept stating over and over again.  
  
"And just what is wrong with sexual thoughts?" Stephanie asked, cupping his large bulge in his pants. "Ohh, nothing, I just don't wanna ruin dinner," before he could finish, a ding went off, signaling the oven was finished. "ROASTS DONE!" quickly, prying free from her grip to get to his meal. God he's persistent! Stephanie thought. Quickly, she moved to him silently, while he was bending over to take his roast out of the oven, and grabbed his ass from behind. Jessie jumped, dropping the roast back in, and hitting his head on the shelf above him. He went to the ground, lights out, and nightly nighttime. Stephanie stared coldly. She kicked his leg, "You weren't supposed to knock yourself out dammit!" 


End file.
